


you. me. karaoke

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara has known the new tech expert for all of ten minutes when she sets herself down on Lara’s desk, crossing her legs and grinning down at Lara and says, “So, Friday night, you – me – drinks and karaoke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you. me. karaoke

Lara has known the new tech expert for all of ten minutes when she sets herself down on Lara’s desk, crossing her legs and grinning down at Lara and says, “So, Friday night, you – me – drinks and karaoke.”

 

“I might be busy.” Lara’s not and her tone implies that for certain, she’s more bemused by the request.

 

Akeela shakes her head, “Then you should un-busy yourself cause I think we need a get-to-know-each-other-night over the only true way people can. By seeing each other drunkenly singing.”

 

It’s quite the tempting offer, how can she say no to that?

 

~~

 

Akeela can’t sing the high notes but she sure gives it her best when she’s up there, mic in hand.

 

Lara gives her a standing ovation and blames it on the three drinks she’s already put away, the between tipsy and drunk feeling settling in nicely.

 

“And I do believe that makes it your turn.” Akeela announces when she stumbles back to the table, all week she’s had her hair up in different kinds of styles but tonight it’s down and Lara wonders if she complimented Akeela on it, making a mental note to do so.

 

She processes what Akeela just said and groans, “Can’t we just say I did.”

 

“Nope.” Akeela sounds far too cheerful and sober, it’s like the difference between someone who’s been on the job for years like she has and someone who only just recently joined up.

 

Her wavering is noticed still and Akeela makes shooing motions with her hands to towards the stage.

 

“All right all right, I’m going.” She stands up and makes her way over and while the lights are a little blinding it isn’t so bad.

 

It’s actually pretty fun, she can see this being a regular thing if they’re both up to it and she hopes Akeela is; it’d be nice to have some close friends that she works with.

 

~~

 

They’re laughing over the night as they walk back to Lara’s place where she insisted Akeela crash after seeing how late it was and hearing how far away Akeela lived.

 

“Mi casa es su casa.” She grins at Akeela as she opens the door and Akeela brushes by her close enough for her to catch the lingering scent of the shampoo she uses.

 

Akeela whistles, “Nice digs. Guess fighting crime really does pay.”

 

Lara shakes her head, “Could pay a little better, could even be a little better if the Pre-Crime unit was still up.”

 

She has her own issues with that and could go on but decides they could both use some water before they pass out.

 

Akeela just barely catches the bottle that’s thrown her way and raises an eyebrow at Lara who merely smiles apologetically and takes a sip from her own bottle.

 

“I think this outing went pretty well.” Akeela declares as she falls onto the couch and Lara joins her, glad she picked a comfortable one rather than stylish and can feel all the adrenaline crashing in her.

 

“We should do it again.” She says through a yawn, next to her Akeela nods sleepily as well, the bottle of water she’s nearly finished off slipping from her hand.

 

Before they both fall asleep however, in an awkward position and pressed up against each other, Lara looks over and mumbles, “I like your hair like that.”

 

She’s not sure if Akeela heard her or not but is out cold a second later.

 

~~

 

“What are you doing?!” Akeela hisses the very next day at a crime scene, grabbing onto Lara’s arm and pulling her away from the balcony.

 

“Just checking out something, I think the killer might have fled this way.”

 

Akeela sighs and shakes her head, “Okay but can we check without you nearly face planting over the railing?”

 

“It was not that bad.” Lara insists but Akeela just stares at her.

 

“All right,” Lara shrugs, “Then next time you’ll just have to keep a good hold of me.”

 

She doesn’t have to look behind her to know that Akeela’s amused, now that Lara’s okay.

 

“Next time then.”

 

~~

 

Fridays have been karaoke night since the beginning and after about the fifth time Akeela’s now got her own drawer at Lara’s place and a toothbrush next to hers in the holder and they stop sleeping on the couch, Lara’s bed is big enough for both of them and that was getting uncomfortable.

 

At work they’re attuned to each other more than most, when she’s not in the field Lara’s going over evidence with Akeela and they’re bouncing ideas and angles off of each other and they just work in a way she and Blake never did.

 

She knows she can reach out and Akeela will have her back, quite literally in most cases.

 

It’s refreshing and Lara loves it, there isn’t a day that goes by that they usually don’t talk, even nights they aren’t out they tend to do a video call.

 

But it isn’t until a months later when Lara pulls out her vegetable drawer and doesn’t recognize any of them but knows that Akeela will be using them to cook dinner that night that she catches on.

 

Behind her Akeela starts snickering.

 

“I’m the detective here right?” Lara asks, gesturing between the two and she catches Akeela’s eyes and just starts laughing, she can’t believe she didn’t catch on sooner. She’s almost insulted for herself.

 

“I knew you’d catch on.” Akeela just says and she looks so comfortable in Lara’s kitchen lounging on the counter like she belongs there – which of course she does.

 

“I should start charging you back rent.” Lara closes the fridge jumps up onto the counter next to Akeela.

 

“How about I pay you in keeping you and I out of the gossip pools at work.”

 

“Hm, yeah, I might like that one better. Though can you imagine Blake’s face?”

 

They both turn at the same time, giggling at the image, Lara’s hand has made it’s way over top of Akeela’s and she can feel the warm breath on her face Akeela is so close.

 

“But let’s just keep this between us for now.” Akeela’s other hand comes up to run through Lara’s hair and Lara hums in agreement. “But I still wanna know what’s happened between you and Blake.”

 

Lara tries not to roll her eyes and barely succeeds, “Maybe in a little while.”

 

“Maybe I’ll just get it out next karaoke night.” Akeela’s eyes wink mischievously and she leans in just a little closer.

 

“Maybe you can try.” Lara closes the gap, kissing Akeela to forgo any more maybes.

 

At least it’ll make karaoke night a lot more interesting.

 

 

 


End file.
